


Su nombre es Gladstone

by BlAnWhiDe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Female Sherlock Holmes, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlAnWhiDe/pseuds/BlAnWhiDe
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo integrante al 221B.





	Su nombre es Gladstone

John sabía que no estaba siendo discreto. Sentado en su silla, con su ordenador sobre las piernas y los dedos encima del teclado, lo único que faltaba era que sus ojos azules se hallaran fijos en la pantalla, pero no; en lugar de eso, John no era capaz de despegar la mirada de la figura de Sherlock, ligeramente inclinada a unos centímetros del ventanal, mirando hacia la calle, a la espera de algo... o alguien.

_Alguien._ John presionó juntos los labios, tragándose la risa ante el tonto pensamiento fugaz. El único _alguien_ que Sherlock podía estar esperando era un _alguien_  cualquiera que caía bajo la plana clasificación de cliente, ni más, ni menos.

—No es cierto —Sherlock habló de pronto, haciendo a John saltar y por poco dejar caer su computadora. ¿Había hablado en voz alta sin darse cuenta?

La respuesta llegó en forma de timbre, y John suspiró aliviado con tanto disimulo como le fue posible.

—La señora Hudson salió, John —Sherlock giró sobre sus talones, avanzando hacia su habitación sin perder más tiempo, la sábana que cubría su cuerpo arrastrándose tras ella—, despáchala, no tenemos espacio.

—¿De qué estás...? —empezó a preguntar John, pero la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock ya se había cerrado.

 

Sin estar seguro de cómo, se hallaba con un cachorro entre las manos cinco minutos más tarde, solo en medio de la sala. La muchacha que había traído al animalito se había despedido eufóricamente, prometiendo volver lo más pronto que le fuese posible para saludar al perrito.

—Ay, Watson —John giró hacia su compañera de apartamento, quien negaba con la cabeza, como si él se tratara de una causa perdida—, debí verlo venir.

—Lo hiciste —aseguró John, nada más Sherlock terminó su oración.

Con sus labios curvándose en una pequeña sonrisa, la menor de los Holmes dejó escapar un pequeño bufido.

—Cierto.

John sonrió de medio lado.

—Bueno —prosiguió Sherlock—, ¿cómo se llama?

John lo pensó unos segundos.

—Su nombre es Gladstone.

Sherlock se acercó dos pasos, se inclinó más cerca del cachorro y declaró:

—Gladstone, tienes el peor nombre del mundo.

—Después de Hamish —rodó los ojos John.

—No —indicó Sherlock.

—Sí —reafirmó John.

Entre los brazos de John, Gladstone ladró, se removió y aulló pobremente.

Compartiendo una mirada conmocionada, Sherlock y John rieron suavemente. Gladstone meneó la cola, ladrando una vez más.


End file.
